Imagine Me and You
by Iggy the Fnick Lover
Summary: Lenka's depressed over the fact that Rinto's complete focus is on Rin, so she decides to cry away her problem in a tree at the park at night. Mikuo finds her and cheers her up, later causing her to fall for him and practically forget that she's a twin in the first place. Rinto get's jelous, and now wants her back, but will Mikuo let go of the girl he healed? Will Lenka want Rinto?
1. Chapter 1

Watching Rinto, the love of her life, flirting with another girl to make someone jealous. That's what Lenka Kagamine has to put up with. It made her life miserable, and to top it all off, Rin just _loved _the attention. It really pissed Lenka off, and no one noticed, not that they would've cared. Her loneliness got so bad that she cried when she was by herself, and that was a majority of everyday. But now, she was faintly sobbing in a tree at the park, eating a banana, hoping not to choke on her tears and fruit, her head buried in her knees, eyes seemingly sealed shut to hold tears back, but they squeezed out of her eyelids anyway.

"Stop crying Lenka, you're killing me with heartbreak!"

Lenka choked on a piece of banana, though she hoped that wouldn't happen, and looked up to see Mikuo sitting across from her on the thick, sturdy branch they sat on.

"When did you get here!" She gagged, sitting the banana out, gasping for air afterwards.

The chunk of fruit went flying and hit Mikuo in the forehead, must to her embarrassment. He smiled at her as it fell from his face and landed in his lap, over his crotch. He flicked it off, resulting in the saliva covered banana chunk to plummet to the ground. They both blushed when they looked at the stain on his pants that was left behind.

"Haha! Ew, we both understand this..." He giggled at his snide comment as he tried to wipe it off, causing her blush to deepen in a darker shade of red.

"Look, I heard you crying, so I came up here to comfort you. You didn't notice me, so I just... watched you, but the way you cried was so sad, so I kinda got teary-eyed myself. What happened Banaynay?" He asked, his head cocking in question, his face twisted with concern.

Her lips twitched into a slight smile for a division of a second before frowning again. She smiled at the way he used the nickname he gave her. "Banaynay". She always found it annoying, but now, it was cute how he made fun of her banana loving streak.

She sighed, "I don't know... Rinto, I suppose. Len and Rinto are fighting over Rin, and it's like all three of them forgot that Len had a genderbend, so I'm usually by myself... I'm kinda socially impaired now, but I'm just... _Lonely!_"

Mikuo flashed her a look of pity as he nodded and listened.

Her sobbing started up again as hiccups started coming up from her throat. Out of a fit of rage, she chucked her half-eaten banana out somewhere in the park, and hugged her knees and cried more.

"Rinto's so stupid! How does he not see how much that hurts me?"

Before she realized it, Mikuo was patting her head, his fingers twirling strands of her blonde hair, resulting in her looking up at him with a look of confusion. Before she realized it, he scooped her into his arms and placed her in his lap.

"Lonely, huh?" He asked as he buried his face in her long, soft hair.

"...Y-Yeah..."

"Hm..."

She sat in his lap in silence as he stroked her hair with a thoughtful look of his face. This went on for a while, then Lenka got comfortable as her scalp started to tingle from his sensitive strokes, getting dizzy and on the verge of sleep. To adjust herself into a sleepable mode, she rested her head on his chest, nuzzling his warm body. She relaxed as she let the very last tear of the day trickle down her face, releasing her of the pain she was trapped in. She would've liked to sleep there and stay in peace, but Mikuo's body jolted forward, she stirred from her half asleep state and looked up at him, seeing his smiling face as if he wasn't aware of the affectionate action that was made... Well, neither of them were, sadly... Lenka was tired and Mikuo's naïve...

"Idea! Kaito, Kaiko, Miku and I were headed to a bunch of places tomorrow to hang out on our day off from the studio. You should come along, yeah?" He asked..

"Uh... Sure, why not?" She mumbled.

"Cool," he muttered, tracing her jawline out of attempt to comfort.

"Mm..." She groaned as the cold breeze of the night brushed against her pale skin, calming her with a flood of relief.

Mikuo, finding himself aware of her sleepy state, asked her if she wanted him to carry her home. She violently shook her head in response, saying that she didn't want to go home to find a stern Rinto, asking where she's been, forcing her to tell him what she'd been doing. She didn't want him to find that she'd been crying over him.

"So, then... Come to my place. Miku's probably asleep by now, so we should keep quiet when we go in," he said with a tired smile as he flung his legs over the edge of the branch they sat on, and jumped off, landing feet first, still holding Lenka bridal style.

She so was surprised and shocked at the long fall to the ground that she began to wake from her dizziness.

"Your home... Oh... Oh! Wait! I couldn't ask that of you, that'd be too much!"

"Relax, I offered, you didn't ask, and you don't want to go home, so I'm dragging you to my house. Resistance is futile!" He teased.

"Heh, you sure that's okay with you?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Totally. And we can even get you a new banana since you just tossed yours. Of course, Miku and I have more leeks than anything, so... But we have bananas, don't worry!" He reassured.

He talked to her and cooed to her, telling her to sleep and not worry about Rinto, Rin, or Len. He told her about the places they would go tomorrow...

He did this 'til the blonde fell asleep...


	2. I'm Sorry

Hi, listen. I'm super sorry for not updating in a while, but I have a reason as to why I haven't. My friend tried to commit suicide, and I can't stress as to how worried I am about her. She's still in the hospital, and I'm trying to cope... Again, I'm truly sorry about not updating, but I SWEAR I'll update by the end of this year at the very least, fair enough? Thank you guys for understanding~~~ :D

Kk? Kk! Bye~~~


End file.
